


Отражение

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Madness, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, POV First Person, Physiology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: Когда уходит отражение — это всегда только начало чего-то.





	Отражение

От меня ушло отражение. Я сидела на унитазе... нет, это, конечно, лишняя информация, и вообще не стоило мне этого делать, все такое, я знаю правила — но я, наверное, никогда не привыкну делать свои дела на землю — тем более в городе, ну ладно, хорошо, бывшем городе, но какая разница?.. Мужчина зажал мне рот рукой — а потом увидел ее в стеклянной стенке. Она стояла там, выпрямившись, такая высокая, худая, в рваном белом платье, все суставы видно — потом развернулась и ушла. Он зажал рот уже себе — а потом ударил меня так, что я отлетела в сторону. А потом развернулся и ушел.

Я вот думаю: а ведь там, в отражении, — у него отражения не было тоже. Интересно, оно ушло от него раньше? И оно было такое же? Белое и с треугольными зубами?

Нечестно. Он обещал вывести меня из города. Впрочем, он был уже третьим. Раньше говорили, что я красивая. А теперь?.. Какая я теперь? А как я теперь узнаю, если отражения у меня больше нет?.. Или, может, оно вернется, но будет... таким вот? Я ведь не такая, нет!

На десять этажей ниже, у пролома — _железные балки сплетаются, как корни, как разорванные кишки в животе_ — сидит и тихо — да, мы все знаем, что надо — _тихо_ — на одной ноте воет девушка. Я заглядываю в пролом, вниз, смотрю на кровавое пятно где-то там, бесконечно далеко внизу — и увожу ее оттуда. Нечего выть над пятнами.

Интересно, он тоже нес на себе все, что он смогли найти в этом доме? У девушки нет поклажи, она дрожит и прячет лицо. Она натянула свой серый капюшон почти до самого носа и к тому же стянула его кулиской — и как только видит что-то? Но мне не до того. Нужно уйти отсюда. Нужно уйти из города.

Мужчина сидел внизу, там, откуда раньше уже была бы видна улица — но сейчас ее видно сквозь две стены из четырех. Он повернул ко мне лицо, и более удивленного взгляда я не видела никогда в своей жизни. Я забрала его рюкзак с притороченной сбоку маленькой гитарой. Жалко, у него больше не выйдет играть на ней — у него здорово это получалось. Но я тоже немного умею. И голос у меня хороший. Так что пригодится.

Я все думаю — что это было такое? Но никто не знает, что это, кто это, чего они хотят. Говорят, они нас жрут. Или нет. И что очень легко стать ими. Можно даже, чтоб тебя никто не кусал, как в фильмах. Те, которых кусают, обычно просто умирают и лежат холодные. Но не всегда. Интересно, мужчину тоже укусили? У него не было рук, по самые плечи. И ноги заканчивались чем-то странным. Может, он тоже станет этими. Но, скорее всего, он просто умрет.

Город серый, такой серый и черный вокруг. Город уже умер, он шатается, как человек со вспоротым животом, пытаясь удержать собственные кишки — но они падают, падают на землю, убивают, если под ними идти — балки, и плиты, и куски шифера, и какие-то доски, и вроде бы мебель... Смешно — мы делали это все, чтоб оно нам помогало, а сейчас... Я видела, как на человека упала кухонная плита. И потом взорвалась. Из той группы, кажется, никто не уцелел. Поэтому надо уйти туда, где нет высоких домов.

Так далеко. Я и не думала, что город такой большой.

Я не знаю, как, но у нас получается выбраться. Город кончается. Потом долго нет ничего. Мы идем по длинным-длинным металлическим полосам — как они называются? Не помню. Забыла. По ним неудобно идти, они узкие. А если прыгать по планкам между ними — быстро устают ноги. Мужчинам хорошо. Они шагают широко. Я смотрю вниз и считаю: раз планка, два планка, три планка... между ними черные пятна. Здесь полз кто-то раненый?

Тут деревня, была. Такие маленькие домики среди зеленых деревьев. Как в книжке. Дерев-ня — может, поэтому так называется? Мы почти что верим, что спаслись. Такие маленькие домики. Так хорошо спрятаны. Никому не надо. Никто не придет.

А потом приходят — эти. Точнее, как — «приходят»... Только что не было, отвести взгляд — и вот. Понимаешь, что они здесь. А может, они здесь и были, просто никто не замечал. Они стоят среди деревьев. Они сами похожи на деревья, тонкие и длинные. Серые и качаются. На них нельзя смотреть, я знаю — но я бросаю один, только один взгляд — и чувствую, как меня тащит вперед. Тащит так, как если б мне продернули веревку в глазницы, а потом обмотали ею щиколотки. Я не могу кричать — кричать нельзя, — я молча плачу и хватаюсь за все. Потом я падаю, не удержавшись — за ноги дернуло слишком сильно, и меня тянет лицом вниз, а я вцепляюсь пальцами в землю, в дерево, в металлическую скобу, пальцы даже почти не больно — так тянет ноги, мне кажется, что пальцы выскакивают из суставов, мне кажется, что ноги сейчас оторвутся — может быть, тому мужчине вырвали руки так же? — чернота подступает к глазам — но тут меня отпускает.

Я встаю, отряхиваю свое рваное белое платье — и вижу, как от меня шарахаются.

Я теперь _меченая_. _Эти_ — могут прийти за мной. В любой момент придут. Мне нельзя быть в доме с людьми — эти заберут всех, кто будет рядом. Я буду ключом, открывающим дверь. Я открою дверь этим, и они заберут всех. Хочу я этого? Нет? Неважно. Я не хочу, но и это неважно.

Я ухожу в маленький домик на краю _периметра_. Там нет ничего, только две койки с какими-то тряпками, и плохо пахнет. Я знаю, что люди спорят и кричат, и хотят выгнать меня. Выгнать совсем. Выгнать к этим.

Я не хочу. Я знаю, что так будет правильно.

Потом эти тряпки шевелятся, и оттуда вылезает девочка. Она говорит, что она немного собака, и как раз собирается показать мне, как это — но я зажимаю ей рот своими длинными белыми пальцами. Если люди услышат, что она говорит, они выгонят нас отсюда.

Она тоже меченая. Это не так страшно, как я думала раньше. Вдвоем быть мечеными даже весело. Она громко смеется — так, что я иногда думаю, что верхняя часть головы у нее вот-вот отвалится — и болтает без умолку, пока рядом нет людей. Я пою и играю на своей гитарке — теперь это еще удобнее, чем раньше. Мы стараемся не выходить лишний раз.

Мы стараемся не выходить — и потому не замечаем, когда и как все меняется. Может быть, мы только успели моргнуть — а когда открыли глаза, в дерев-не уже не было ни одного человека.

...Это совсем не так страшно, как я думала раньше. Можно не бояться выползать из домика. Можно шататься по улицам. Можно вообще ничего не бояться. Я уже не помню, как это. Только на солнце, кажется, наложили фильтр — я не знаю, что это значит, но звучит как-то знакомо. Наложили фильтр — это значит, что все вокруг стало черным, или белым, или серым.

А потом мне суют в руки ребенка. Он грязный, он плохо пахнет и все время плачет, и из него постоянно что-то льется. Если снять с него тряпки и помыть, он будет пахнуть лучше. Кто-то смеется: _«Подрастет — сожрем»_. Я отмахиваюсь. Глупости это все. Глупости.

Я нахожу какую-то человеческую еду. Для детей. Там так написано — «для детей». Я кормлю его — и он перестает плакать. Даже странно. Я на всякий случай встряхиваю его — может быть, он умер? — но он только издает какие-то странные звуки, и я пугаюсь, едва не уронив его.

И только потом я понимаю — он смеется. Вот так — смеются люди.

Мои руки как раз подходят для того, чтоб качать ребенка, оплетая его пальцами. Он смеется — потом сопит — потом засыпает. И больше не пахнет так противно. Я качаю и думаю, что никто его не сожрет. Никто. Он подрастет, станет сильным, а потом нас убьет. Точно. Я так читала в одной книжке.

Жалко, я не могу ему этого рассказать, мне нечем. Я могу только петь.

И я пою.


End file.
